Moonlight
by cassandra castillo
Summary: Bueno, empiezo mi trabajo com escritora, no es un fic de twiligth las ideas so originalmente mias. Todos los personajes ideas,nombres me pertecen.


**Luz de luna**

Prologo.

**Mis miedos subían de intensidad_ a medida, que él se acercaba con una mirada fulminante, sus ojos azul topacio, hermosos. El fin se acercaba, él era el amor de mi vida pero también mi peor enemigo. Que debía hacer, las únicas opciones que tenia eran asesinarlo o dejar que el me matara. ¿Qué debía hacer, morir o asesinar? No lo sabía pero, aun muerta a pesar de que el la provocara lo amaría._**

_Capitulo 1_

_Encuentro _

_Estaba estacionando mi coche en el estacionamiento del colegio, ya era tarde para algebra, el maestro Jonathan no me lo perdonaría, ya eran dos veces seguidas que llegaba tarde, "será mejor que no llegues tarde o si no te repruebo en todo el semestre" –recordé lo que me había dicho._

_Salí como rayo pero era demasiado lenta mis pies humanos, no podían deslizarse a la velocidad necesaria, siempre había sido torpe al extremo, y de piel delicada. Solo un rasguño y salía un chorro de sangre. Mi aspecto tampoco era el más favorable, pálida, delgada con ojos verdes y cabello rubio rizado, un poco bajita y tímida. Algunos al darles esta descripción creían que era toda una belleza, pero todo lo contrario a pesar de ser delgada no tenía un cuerpo escultural, tenia los pómulos muy resaltados, mis labios carnosos y gruesos aunque en una cara pequeña, una nariz pequeña y respingada ojos grandes y rostro ovalado. Aun así no me importaba mucho el aspecto, era algo sumamente superficial, juzgar ah alguien por su aspecto no es lo más inteligente._

_Aun así la belleza existía en todo, seguía caminando o más bien trotando. Había llegado al salón -¡si¡-dije para mis adentros. El maestro no había entrado, al momento de entrar un segundo después llego el profesor. _

_-buenos días – dijo con su voz de caricatura muy propia de él._

_- buenos días – contestamos al unisonó mis compañeros y yo._

_Tomo asiento en el escritorio,- bueno saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina 256. – pero antes les tengo que decir algo._

_Todos nos quedamos extrañados, en este pueblo nunca ocurría nada nuevo._

_Tenemos un nuevo estudiante. El viene de una gran ciudad nueva york, así que no le hagan preguntas hostigantes ¿sí? – termino de decir._

_Bueno entra por favor._

_Por la puerta entro un joven apuesto, de piel olivácea y cabello oscuro como la noche. Era alto y se veía fornido, parecía un muñequito de porcelana, salvo por su color de piel._

_¡Maldita sea!- pensé, yo era la única con un asiento vacío, siempre me pasaban este tipo de cosas, yo bueno "no era la mejor socialista de la escuela"._

_Entonces el maestro decidió presentarlo._

_El es Derek jones, su nuevo compañero y alumno de esta institución._

_Bueno Derek toma este asiento alado de Alicia._

"_genial"-dije para mis adentros._

_El se dirigía hacia mí, solo el que se acercase hacia que me ruborizara, mi corazón latir rápido, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a estallar. Tenía un andar tan grácil, que me quede impactada, por no decir que se me salía la baba. Se sentó y yo no dije nada, siempre estaba callada, hasta que el rompió el silencio._

_Hola – su voz parecía el cantar de los ángeles._

_Ah hola._

_Soltó una risa, algo tímida y en voz muy baja._

_Esta bueno el chiste – dije con sarcasmo._

_Este… no es muy bueno._

_Me llamo Derek. Pero creo que de eso ya te diste cuenta._

_Si, si me di cuenta – le dedique una sonrisa._

_Bueno y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Oh claro perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Alicia._

_Al parecer no había oído bien mi nombre cuando el maestro le indico que se sentara._

_Bueno es un gusto conocerte._

_Igualmente – mi cara se había puesto toda colorada._

_Bueno será mejor que pongamos atención a la clase._

_Sí, creo que sí._

_Me sonrió, sentía como mi corazón golpeaba mis costillas, jamás en mi corta vida y adolescencia me había sentido atraída hacia un chico ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sabía simplemente, sería mejor olvidarlo._

_Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos salimos, salvo yo porque el profesor quería hablar conmigo._

_Alicia, ¿Por qué tienes estas notas tan bajas?_

_Ha sido un año difícil._

_Lo entiendo, pero me sorprende que tengas notas excelentes en las demás asignaturas y pues en mi clase no._

_Estoy tratando de subir mis notas profesor, si se me dificulta pero tomare asesoría, en verdad quiero subir, porque eso me afecta mucho. _

_Está bien, espero resultados, bueno ya puedes irte._

_Salí, para almorzar en la cafetería, de pronto Derek se acercaba a mí. Acaso había logrado que el juguete nuevo de toda la escuela me hiciera caso a mí la freak de la escuela, el ratón de biblioteca, que se pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo y estudiando. _

_Tal vez sí._

_Hola otra vez, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?_

_Claro._

_¿Qué lees?_

_Es mi manoseado ejemplar de _**_"viaje al centro de la tierra"._**

_¿Por qué el interés?_

_No lo se me siento algo extraño, todos me miran y las chicas me aterran, solo oigo sus voces en mi cabeza._

_Ah sí, entonces soy la excepción._

_Claro. Tú no me tratas como un juguete nuevo. Y eso me hace sentir bien._

_Qué bien, espero no molestarte con este comentario._

_¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Es solo, que ellas te miran como el novio perfecto o algo así y ellos como un rival, sabes aquí en este pueblo nunca pasa nada y eres como un objeto brillante que le muestran a un niño._

_Guau, en serio me ven como eso? Y tú ¿cómo me ves?_

_Eh este pues como un nuevo alumno ¿Cómo te debería ver?_

_Bueno creo que eso está bien, ¿amigos? _

_Claro _

_Me había hecho amiga del chico nuevo y apuesto. ¿Qué horror? –pensé. Me ganaría unas enemigas, pero se les pasaría el gusto, de un momento ah otro me hundí en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta y en ese instante el me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, me puse toda colorada y mis pálidas mejillas se pusieron rosadas._

_¿Por qué eso?_

_No lo sé ¿te molesto?, si es así perdona._

_No, no te preocupes._

_No en serio si te molesto, solo dímelo. No trates de ser amable, me sentiría muy mal de echar a perder esto._

_No ya te dije, no hay problema, solo olvídalo._

_Ambos nos dimos cuenta que todos los ojos en la cafetería estaban clavados en nosotros. Soltamos unas risitas, parecía que hubiésemos dicho que el mundo se acababa o algo así, me sorprendía como se impresionaban fácilmente y note entre esas miradas la de mi hermana, la muñequita, el clon de Barbie la porrista y supuestamente popular. Amelia, era tan superficial, pero aun así ellas hacia que nadie me molestara, con tal que no dijera que somos hermanas._

_El almuerzo había terminado y era increíble porque a Derek le habían tocado las mismas clases así que él se sentó a mi lado en todas. Paso el día hasta que salimos de el colegio, me subí a mi coche un viejo pero en buen estado, Volkswagen, escarabajo color gris y el se despidió de mi, a diferencia el tenia un despampánate BMW negro. Arranque y puse primera, el coche no era muy veloz pero estaba bien, mi hermana en cambio tomo su Volkswagen beetle convertible blanco con capota negra y llego antes que yo a la casa, estacione el coche en el garaje, entre y ella me tomo del brazo._

_Tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz amenazante._

_Está bien, pero suéltame._

_Subimos las escaleras y entramos a su habitación._

_¿Qué relación tienes con el chico nuevo?_

_Es mi amigo_

_¿Cómo…es que se lleva contigo ya mi ni siquiera me miro? – parecía que había lastimado su gran ego._

_No lo sé simplemente me hablo._

_Ash – soltó un pequeño rugido, y mantenía la mirada tensa._

_Qué tiene eso de malo._

_Todo, es tan apuesto y viene y te hace caso a ti es solo…. – no termino la frase._

_Que te duele que por, primera vez alguien no te haga caso._

_Si._

_No es mi culpa, creo que mejor me voy._

_Baje otra vez y mi mama había vuelto de hacer las compras. Hice mi tarea, estuve leyendo cene me lave los dientes y me fui a dormir._


End file.
